Reborn Mate
by bloodshadows
Summary: After Kenzi's sacrifice she enters Valhalla and learns more about herself and her friends than she had ever dreamed of. Denzi!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So I've been absent from the site for a while in regards to posting stories. I have a ton in my filing cabinet but only one or two are complete. Well my creative writing muse got going and this came out of it. Kind of rough. Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 1

She had been stuck in Valhalla for what felt like an eternity. To Bo and the gang it had only been a little over six months, but to Kenzi it had been a whole lot longer.

The first few weeks were spent just trying to gain her bearings. She had been surprised to find out that she was walking amongst the oldest of the Fae. She figured she would have been with the other dead humans. She became good friends with the first Norn to exist.

Kenzi had been leery of the woman at first. Her only experience with a Norn leading to her forced confinement in a cave. Eventually the woman, Kallie, was able to put her reservations at ease.

Kenzi learned a lot from Kallie about the Fae culture and it's history. She learned of the de-evolution of the Norn species. Kallie spent a lot of time teaching her the way of the Norn and how far her descendants had fallen. A few months after her arrival Kallie introduced Kenzi to other Fae who took it upon themselves to teach the human more about themselves.

She met Dyson's Mother and Father. Kenzi had been honored to learn from them. They taught her about the wolf-shifters and told her stories of Dyson's childhood. One day Dyson's mother sat her down for an enlightening talk.

"Please sit Mackenzie. I wish to speak of something important." Dyson's mother, Neela, requested as they stopped in the middle of a garden. Nervously Kenzi sat down on a bench and waited for the woman to speak.

"There is something you should know about the wolves, my son in particular." Neela started and paused to gather her thoughts.

"I am sure my son has told you that wolves mate for life. That is true. But until the mating ritual has been completed the wolf can still change its allegiance." She explained and Kenzi's eyes widened.

"A wolf looks for certain things in a mate. Strength, loyalty…Dyson saw those things in Bo. He was also attracted to her perceived weaknesses. He felt this need to protect her so he did. Dyson thought he had finally found a mate." Here Neela paused again to gauge the human's reaction and found sadness in her eyes. Smiling the wolf mother continued.

"I say a mate not his mate. When Dyson was a teenage pup he fell in love with a human in a nearby village. A few years after they met and before they could perform the ritual the girl was killed in a bandit attack." Kenzi was saddened and horrified by the story. Her heart ached for the wolf she loved from afar.

"For every human and Fae there is only one true mate for them. That human girl was Dyson's true mate. I didn't know that until I came to Valhalla." Neela stopped once more to order her thoughts and find the words to explain what she wanted to say.

"I spent a long time, before and after I came to Valhalla, fearing that my son would never find that happiness again." Neela stated still trying to find a way to explain.

"Then my son met Bo Dennis and with her came this street kid that was resourceful, determined, loyal, and brave." The wolf mother suppressed a smile and the human beside her blushed.

"My son would never admit it but this human girl scared him. Once again a human was ensnaring his wolf. So he pushed the girl away and focused on the Succubus." Kenzi listened to the older Fae talk with rapt attention and rising hope.

"So when his wolf was suddenly focused on the Succubus he was relieved. He didn't care that the sudden shift was unnatural. Then that Norn had declared she was taking his love away. In actuality she took away a Blood Thrall." Kenzi's eyes nearly bulged from her face at that information.

Kallie had told her about the decline in her species and that they couldn't take away pure emotion but Kenzi had never made the connection. Until now.

"Then she blocked his emotions. He could no longer feel anything good. Then you got his love back and suddenly all of the emotions he felt for Bo's human were back and even stronger." Neela paused again so that Kenzi could process her words.

"So…what? His wolf wants me to replace his first love?" Kenzi asked unsure of how she felt about what Neela was telling her.

"No. No you aren't a replacement. A friend of mine is a cupid. He can sense souls and which souls are mates. You are the same human he fell in love with when he was a child." Neela declared and watched as Kenzi shot to her feet and started to pace.

"But she died. How could I be her? That was centuries ago! How can I be his mate and yet I'm not even Fae!" Kenzi denied and Neela laughed cutting her rant short before she could continue.

"She did die. But her soul was reborn. You are her and she is you. And you do have a bit of Fae in you Mackenzie. No one is sure what kind but a normal human could not have survived as long as you during that foot soup incident." Neela said shooting down Kenzi's arguments.

It took a while for Kenzi to wrap her head around that news. After that Kenzi spent more time with Dyson's family.

Over her years in Valhalla she learned a lot about the Fae and even learned how to better defend herself. She was even able to unlock her Fae blood and control the power that came with it. Dyson's family accepted her into the fold with no complaints and she was happy.

She knew that Bo and Dyson would come for her. So she waited and trained. Kenzi made a vow to herself that she wouldn't hold the team back anymore. Now she could defend herself and them.

**A/N- and that ends the first chapter. How did you like it? Please review or flame!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Wow. I wasn't expecting so much feedback! Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story! Definitely took me by surprise because I just posted yesterday! Well here goes Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 2

When Dyson saw Kenzi walk into that portal his mind had shutdown. Everything afterwards was a blur. The man in him warred with his wolf over what to do. The man held onto Bo, keeping her from following, while the wolf howled in agony, desperately trying to get to his human.

He had spent so long fervently denying how he felt for her that Kenzi's sudden loss was ripping him apart. The only person who had understood what was wrong was Tamsin.

It had been two weeks since Kenzi sacrificed herself for them and Dyson was holed up in his loft. Knocking sounded at his door but he ignored it. He didn't have the strength or the will to deal with anyone. Especially Bo.

He heard a key turn the lock and the door opened. Dyson barely managed to lift his head to look at the intruder.

"What are you doing Thornwood?" Tamsin questioned as she studied the mess of his apartment before focusing on him. Dyson just dropped his head back down. "You are such a drama queen. Just going to sit here and waste away while Bo is out there trying to save Kenzi?" The wolf shifter flinched violently at his mates name and the Valkyrie growled.

"Kenzi can be saved from Valhalla but you wont even help? What kind of mate are you?" She must have hit a nerve because his head snapped up with a growl. "If you don't pull yourself together and help Bo get my mom back then you don't deserve her. I'll spend the rest of my life keeping her from you." The Valkyrie threatened and Dyson lunged at her.

She evaded him easily and watched with a smile as he turned to lunge again. "Oh good. You're not completely useless yet." She commented lightly and the shifter paused.

"What?" His voice was hoarse and scratchy from disuse.

"You want Kenzi back? Get off your ass, get cleaned up, feed, and then go help Bo find a way to Valhalla." Tamsin ordered before walking out his door.

Slowly Dyson had done as the Valkyrie ordered and he almost felt like himself again.

It took the gang almost five and a half months to find a way to Valhalla in order to save their human friend. During the reunion he had hung back a bit simply amazed at the sight of her. He hadn't even noticed his family standing off to the side watching them.

"Dyson…" She breathed out when she saw him and suddenly her arms were around his neck and Kenzi was kissing him. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he kissed her back. The world around them faded away as they connected with one another for the first time.

Slowly the kiss ended and the world came rushing back as Bo practically ripped Kenzi out of his arms making him growl warningly. Bo glared at him before pulling her sister several feet away to speak in hushed tones.

Laughter erupted a few feet to his right and he turned. His eyes widened in surprise at whom he saw standing there. "Ma? Da?"

"My son. We are so proud of you." Neela smiled warmly at her grown up son before her and his Dad slapped him on the back.

"We approve son. Don't let her go."

Dyson grinned at his father's obvious pride and approval before looking back at his mate. "I don't plan to." He whispered back as his eyes connected with Kenzi's and she smiled widely at him.

All too soon it was time to return to the living world.

**A/N- So it's really short. Good thing this is a short story. I think this is one of the shortest stories I've ever written. According to word count at least. I'll have to check that out sometime. Anyhow. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Please review or flame!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you all who have enjoyed my story enough to fav or follow. Another shortie coming up!

Chapter 3

Dyson watched from the sidelines as the whole gang reunited with Kenzi at the clubhouse. He was smiling as the others surrounded his mate with hugs and smiles.

Kenzi was a little overwhelmed as her friends and family crowded around to tell her how much she had been missed. Her silver-blue eyes connected with Dyson's and she smiled at him.

After a while everyone calmed down enough for her to tell them about her time in Valhalla. She told them about her Fae blood and unlocking it.

"You're part Fae?" Bo asked in shock. Trick, Lauren, Vex and Dyson echoing the question behind her.

"Yep. We're not sure what type but I was able to master the power that came with." Kenzi explained excitedly and then demonstrated it for them to see. A whip of fire erupted from her fingers and she twirled it around a little before letting go of it. Everyone watched the whip dissipate in the air with awe. Tamsin and Dyson looked particularly proud of her.

"So do you have a Fae life-span?" Lauren asked even as she planned tests to perform on the once fully human girl in front of her.

"Not exactly. I'll live longer and age slower but I will only live for a hundred maybe and hundred and fifty years." Kenzi answered staring at Dyson. There was more to it but she wanted to tell her mate in private. His eyes had lit up slightly at the news but there was still a sadness there that he couldn't hide from her.

Eventually everyone started to leave so that Kenzi could get some rest. Soon Bo, Dyson, and Tamsin were the only ones left. Dyson sat on the couch next to Kenzi and she snuggled into his side contentedly. Bo was confused about their sudden closeness and asked about it. "What's with you two? First you guys are kissing like old lovers and now you are snuggling up with each other."

The two mates glanced at each other before Kenzi tried to explain. "Bo-bo I learned a lot in Valhalla. One thing I learned about was True-Mates." Kenzi started and paused unsure of how to continue.

"Kenzi means soul-mates. Everyone, Human or Fae, have a soul mate." Tamsin cut in quickly and Bo turned to the Valkyrie.

Dyson's heartbeat picked up at the line of questioning and the answer.

"I found out that my soul was tied to Dyson's, not just in this life but past-lives and future-lives." Kenzi's voice was quiet and Dyson realized she was holding something back.

Confusion, Anger, and hurt flashed through Bo's eyes so Tamsin intervened again. "Mom why don't you take your boy-toy somewhere you can talk privately?" The Valkyrie suggested and Dyson was quick to pick up his mate and carry her up to her room.

"I can walk you know." Kenzi said in amusement and he sent her a wolfish grin.

He didn't speak until they were safely ensconced in her room. "I missed you so much Kenzi. I wont be able to part with you for a while." Dyson whispered as he pulled her small form tight against his chest.

"Same here. But there are some things we need to talk about." Kenzi's voice was muffled against his chest.

"Like what?" He asked curiously and let her pull back slightly so they could talk face to face.

"I learned a lot from the Fae in Valhalla. Especially from your mother and a Norn named Kallie." She explained and he stiffened at the mention of another Norn. "Your mother told me about Kayla." Dyson drew away from her in shock at the mention of his first love.

"She also told me that Kayla was your true-mate and that she was reborn. Neela believed that I was Kayla's reincarnation but I didn't believe it at first." Kenzi stated and paused to let Dyson process that. Once she saw the glimpse of hope and confusion in his eyes she continued. "I talked to Kallie about it and she taught me how to see and experience my past lives." She stopped again at the look of shock and disbelief on Dyson's face.

Smiling slightly she placed her hand over his heart and placed his over her's. "I gladly pledge myself to thee, a love that shall last through the ages. Dyson Thornwood I agree to being your love, your wife, your mate." As she spoke the words only the two of them knew about Dyson found himself replying as he did centuries before.

"My love, my wife, my mate I am yours. I pledge myself to thee in this life and the next." He stopped the recitation there and kissed the woman before him with all that he had.

Slowly they pulled back from each other and smiled. "There's something else I need to tell you." Kenzi whispered and Dyson cupped her cheek.

"Tell me my mate."

"Once we complete the mating bond you will always be able to find me. Even after I die and am reborn." Dyson's eyes went wide at the revelation and his heart nearly burst in happiness before he kissed her again.

**A/N- And that ends chapter 3. Only the epilogue left. I hope you liked it! Please review or flame!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would. I got completely distracted by reading. Lol. Well here is the epilogue!

Epilogue

The 153 year old Kenzi laid in her bed surrounded by her friends and family. Bo and Dyson sat on either side of her holding her hands with tears in their eyes.

"It's okay Bo-bo. I'll see you again." Kenzi's voice was weak and frail as she gently squeezed the succubus' hand.

"But you wont be Kenzi. You'll be someone else." Bo replied and the human rolled her eyes.

"Only by name." Kenzi countered knowoingly.

"Mom.." Kenzi turned to Tamsin who was standing at the foot of her bed with the rest of her pups.

"I know Tammy." Kenzi stated before turning to her children. "I love you all. My children you still have so much growing to do. Listen to your father and I will be back some day. Your father will see to that." They dying woan declared and Dyson tightened his hold on her.

"My love, My husband, My Mate. I will always be yours. In this life and the next. Take care of our pups while I'm away." Kenzi whispered as she started to fade.

"My love, My wife, My mate. I promise you. We will be together again." Dyson vowed and felt her life slip away. Tamsin stepped forward with tears in her eyes and gathered the woman's soul to herself.

Her last act as a Valkyrie was to ferry Kenzi's soul to Valhalla. "Tamsin." Dyson called out before she could leave. "Take care of each other. I hope we'll meet again someday." He declared pulling the Valkyrie he had adopted as his sister into a hug.

Tamsin only nodded before fading away.

100 years later a 20 year old girl shot up in bed. "Dyson…" The girl breathed out as her past memories returned to her.

48,000 miles away Dyson sat straight up as the mating pull flared to life. "Mate." He whispered, quickly getting dressed. His mate was back and he needed to find her.

THE ENDA/N- Well that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the support I received. I hope you enjoy whatever story I come with next! Ja Ne 


End file.
